


a family from ashes

by patroclustic



Series: proof my inspiration is short-lived [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Kid, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Snippet, but make it an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclustic/pseuds/patroclustic
Summary: a snippet from a work that will never be completed, featuring a johnny adopting an alien baby and a confused peter
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: proof my inspiration is short-lived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	a family from ashes

Coming home to Johnny usually meant something would be a surprise. More than once he’s caught him back unannounced after a space mission or walked in on him wearing some ridiculous high fashion piece. Times when Johnny was caught up in a new hobby or new friend, typically extraterrestrial or other superhuman he had yet to meet. It still caught him off guard even when he walked in on a broken down Johnny. 

This, though? This kept Peter from being able to roll off a witty remark and just move on. 

Peter swung through the window and came in on... Johnny holding a baby. A bundle wrapped inside a Spider-Man branded blanket Peter has relentlessly teased Johnny for owning when he found it. A kid that wasn’t Franklin or He was positive Sue wasn’t pregnant with another kid and neither were any of their friends. “Hey, Hothead?” Peter said, quiet and slowly as if he were talking to the kid in Johnnys arms and not the man himself. “Tell me you didn’t kidnap a kid after another bout of baby fever. This would kill your image.”

An immediate glare was thrown Peter’s way, totally not aiding in Peter’s confusion and only allowing him to get a better view of the child and  _hell, was that kid purple?_ “ Wake ‘em up and you’re ashes, Parker. It took me hours to get them to stop crying and fall asleep. Hours!” Johnny said, voice in a small whisper that Peter wouldn’t have heard without the enhanced hearing. 

“You didn’t deny kidnapping a baby and now I’m getting worried.”

**Author's Note:**

> please.... someone complete what i cannot


End file.
